Known gas turbine engines used to power aircraft are subject to asymmetric aerodynamic loads, particularly at the point of take-off of the aircraft. Conventionally the nose region of the cowl structure surrounding the engine is bolted to the engine front flange, and this results in these aerodynamic loads being transmitted to the core of the engine and can result in deformation of the engine components.